Rikka Akigase
Summary Rikka Akigase is a Japanese Chevalier of the Tōkaidō provincial army and the eldest daughter of the Tōkaidō Governor General who rules over the three prefectures of Aichi, Shizuoka and Yamanashi. She's also a member of one of the Twelve Houses that serve the imperial family. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 8-C Name: Rikka Akigase Origin: Chronicle Legion Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Chevalier Powers and Abilities: Peak human condition, can sense bloodlust in order to dodge attacks and guns before they are fired, master sword user, expert martial artist, expert tactician and general, can summon Legions and retainer beasts, Statistics Amplification, minor resistance to Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Street level | Building level (Capable of fighting Legions) Speed: Peak Human | Superhuman Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Superhuman Striking Strength: Street Class | Building Class Durability: Street level | Building level (Can trade blows with Legions) Stamina: High, can summon and feed over a 100 of Legions for a long fight Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Onikiri Yasutsuna Intelligence: Expert warrior and tactician, is a renowned Chevalier and general despite her young age Weaknesses: Has to replenish ectoplasmic fluid to manifest his Legions Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Legion Summoning:' As a Chevalier, Rikka can summon Legions to do her bidding, and can share the field of view of any of his Legions. Rikka's Legions are the standard Japanese Kamuy model. Rikka's Chevalier strength is of 154 Legions. *'Retainer Beast:' Rikka is able to summon Japanese retainer beasts (noetic familiars) from thin air for various purposes. **'Pipe Fox:' A small retainer beast, a Pipe fox is a small white fox that has the ability to teleport short distances, so it's perfect for relaying messages or for reconaissance. However, too many successive teleports can kill it. **'Mibu Wolf:' A mid-size retainer beast, a Mibu wolf is a silver wolf similar to a horse in size, thus it can be used as a mount during combat or to travel. **'Wyvern:' A mid-size retainer beast, a Wyvern is a winged lizard about four meters long. Smart and capable of flying long distances while carrying its rider, it is usually used for transport and to give Chevaliers better mobility during a battle. *'Noetic Sense:' Chevaliers, who can sense and control noesis, are capable of seeing things that are hidden from sight to regular humans. For example, while a noetic master can use stealth techniques to hide from sight, the most even a powerful user would get from a Chevalier would be obscuring their face and body as if they were a blurring image. This ability also allows them to easily and accurately judge the numbers of enemy Legions. **'Bloodlust Sense:' Chevaliers are capable of sensing and reading bloodlust to dodge enemy attacks. Thus, even if facing a gunman with just a sword, they can read their enemy's bloodlust to evade the moment before the trigger is pulled. The senses of powerful Chevaliers and Resurrectees are strong enough to alert them even of sniping. *'Onikiri Yasutsuna:' An Appellation (A name, title or object symbolizing a Feat of Arms, allowing a Chevalier to summon Legions) wielded by Rikka. A treasured sword of Genji pedigree, Onikiri Yasutsuna is the title given to "the famous blade that had slain Shuten-dōji, the oni of Ooe-yama." Purely as a sword, it is several grades higher than Masatsugu's own Kanesada, and it is a high-level Appellation. *'Feats of Arms:' A Feat of Arms is a special power used by a Chevalier to gain an advantage in battle. **'Onikiri no Tachi:' Onikiri Yasutsuna' Feat of Arms, it allows the user to recreate the mighty feat of slaying onis, allowing them to effortlessly fight and kill Legions. **'Two-headed Dog:' Masatsugu Tachibana's second Feat of Arms, which due to its unique nature (Belonging to him and his deep friend in his past life) is shared between him and the person he takes as his comrade-in-arms, sworn in blood. Masatsugu chose his fellow Chevalier and ally Rikka Akigase for this role. When they use this Feat of Arms Rikka can borrow the main troops of his past ally: any or all her Legions can switch their weapon for a small yellowish brown bow as if made of hard timber. These bows shoot arrows made of blue light that boast incredible accuracy and power. Key: Base | Onikiri no Tachi Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Chronicle Legion Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Military Characters Category:Leaders Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8